


We Can Keep It

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“Stiles, I’m back!” Derek announced, getting inside his loft after he came back from Scott’s house. They were discussing some pack’s business, things got better when they decided to create one pack with two alphas- Scott and Derek- in charge. They thought it wouldn’t be possible but, somehow, it worked out, the biology again surprising everyone.

Turning around, he heard some noises coming from his bedroom and a weird smell hit his nose. It reminded him of other werewolves but it wasn’t possible to see one in there. At least, he hoped so. Walking toward the door, Derek picked up some squeaks and breathed out in relief, knowing that no dangerous creature would be able to let those kind of sounds out. Stiles was safe.

But nothing could prepare him for what he saw after he grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Stiles was sitting on the floor, his grip tight on one of Derek’s favourite t-shirts, wrestling with something small, roaring and growling. It was a puppy. The Alpha cleared his throat and his boyfriend jumped, clearly terrified.

“I know this looks bad but it’s really not what it looks like!” Stiles exclaimed, trying to take the fabric out of the dogs’ mouth. It was quite a sight.

“What it’s doing here?” Derek asked, faking anger.

“It was staring at me with those pretty eyes, whining and yelping. I couldn’t leave it in that scary-looking animal shop. Can we keep it?” He begged, finally managing to take the piece of clothing away from the puppy. It was all in pieces, though.

“Keep it? Is your sourwolf not enough for you?” Derek joked, dropping to the floor. “We can keep it.” 

“Are you serious?” Stiles asked, his mouth parted wide in shock. 

“I am.” The Alpha smiled, petting the puppy behind its ear. That’s when the dog chose to turn around and puke on the floor. Derek fought hard not to burst out laughing once he saw his boyfriend’s terrified face expression. “Don’t give me that look; you’re the one that bought it. “ The Alpha said, getting up and walking toward the kitchen to find something to clean that up with.


End file.
